harry potter and the enchanters adventure
by phoenix's knowledge
Summary: What if harry learnt of his ancestry? What would happen if he had all the time in the world to do anything? everything. elf/dwarf harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the Enchanters' Adventures-

Chapter One-

Harry sat cold and alone watching the scenery going by. The year had been hectic, he knew that, but he felt hollow after seeing the death of his godfather. He wondered why he didn't believe Hermione, he just couldn't risk it. He had plastered a smile on his face for his friends, he hated it. Smiling, when he felt nothing, working, when he didn't have the drive to. Everyone thought that he was handling fine, but he was slowly killing himself from the inside.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the compartment door opening to show a smiling Ron and Hermione. He quickly replaced his frown with his normal 'happy' face. Nodding in greeting only to get pitying looks from both his friends. It sickened him, why was _he_ being pitied? He was handling it better than anyone.

An awkward silence filled the room. The other two occupants sharing looks, and harry just staring out the window, no-one daring to speak encase of upsetting the others. Harry shifted his gaze to the other occupants.

"You seem happy," he stated in a monotone.

Both looked at each other then harry before nodding. And then lowering their gaze to the floor, looking guilty. Harry raised an eyebrow in which was answered with a cough from Hermione and Ron.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Harry questioned.

Both looked at each other then nodded.

"Harry mate, me and Hermione are going out," Ron said slowly afraid of upsetting harry.

Harry nodded, "Good for you mate, you too Hermione," he said in a rather monotone voice again. The other occupants nodded nervously and coughed again. They both knew he had power, but didn't know how to use it. They both new they had to keep it that way or Albus wouldn't pay them.

The door once again opened, startling the occupants. But this time came a welcome sight to harry, Luna lovegood and Neville longbottom. He smiled warmly at them and beckoned them in. They beamed at him and sat in the two seats next to him.

"Hello Harry," said Luna in a sing-song voice and Neville casually.

"Hello Neville, Luna, what are you doing this summer?"

They both went in to an in-depth explanation still beaming at him until they looked over and frowned, both looking at Ron and Hermione. The two shifted in their seats uncomfortably looking anywhere but the other occupants of the carriage. Harry was about to say something but the train started to slow down.

"Harry, remember when there's a _will_ there's a way. Remember _Sirius_ wouldn't want you to be sad," Neville said cryptically.

Harry nodded slowly, digesting the information and noticing the way Neville said those two words. _Will _and _Sirius. _Of course Sirius' will! He would've left one. But how could he go to Gringotts? He surely wouldn't be allowed to go. But the trains already stopped, he wouldn't have enough time to plan. He looked around the platform hurriedly, there! He spotted the floo; he could leave the platform from there and go straight to Gringotts. Genius. With a wave to his friends he hurried to the gate to the muggle platform, and jumped into an alcove just before the gate. He slipped out the invisibility cloak and pulled it on. He slid through the crowd, careful not to touch anyone, to the floo which he quickly took a handful and threw it on the fire. He stepped in, careful not to catch the invisibility cloak on anything, and in a whisper he said, "Diagon alley". He went swirling through the flame and ash, watching flashes of people's homes assaulting his vision.

He crashed through the floo straight into a crowd of people waiting by to use it.

'I really hate the floo,' he thought bitterly, wiping the soot and ash from his robes. 'Luckily no-one can see me,' he thought once again, looking at the disgruntled faces of the crowd he crashed into. He backed away from the crowd careful to step over the dishes and cups that had fallen over. The heavy wooden door creaked as he pushed gently as not to alert the inhabitants of the pub.

Once in the ally he sighed in relief and pulled his cloak off, before pulling his slightly dirty wand from its place in his pocket. He walked steadily towards the dustbin and pressed the appropriate brick with his wand. He stepped back to marvel at the magnificence of the magic at work as the wall turned into a large stone archway.

He stepped into Diagon alley confidently, he strolled head-high showering the alley in his confidence as he headed straight towards the largest and grandest building within the alley. He gave respectful nods to those who waved and those who he believed deserved it. He stopped at the steps of gringotts composing himself for meeting the goblins. He stepped forward up the stairs and through the giant door which led to a vast hall filled with goblins and humans running around working and the like.

He stepped up to the one goblin he knew by name."Hello Griphook, I have come for I believe my Godfather may have left a will."

The goblin was stunned to say the least no wizard have ever learned a goblins name, nor shown one politeness. "Greetings to you to Mr Potter, may I say no wizards have shown goblins respect since Merlin himself! And I believe you're godfather did leave a will, please follow me."

The Goblin led harry deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of halls named gringotts, they stopped at a large silver door, inscribed upon the door was 'Wills Office'. Harry gulped at the door which was taller than him by at least five heads. Griphook gently pushed at the door so not to scratch it.

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor, the hall was magnificent. Large marble pillars lined the wall, holding up the large gold cathedral ceiling. The floor covered with different veins of blue, green, red, gold and silver running from wall to wall all connecting to the one point, which above the point held what looked like a silver stool holding a basin of sorts. The basin held what looked like melted gold, swirling continually around clock-wise. His thoughts were cut short when Griphook starts talking him,

"Now Mr Potter you're the only recipient on this will, and his heir," harry nodded," So you are essentially Lord Black, and now to the will." He finished pointing towards the basin and clicked his fingers. A ghostly miniature Sirius floated from the basin, in a low monotone voice Sirius said_," I Sirius Orion Black, of sound body and mind hereby say all wills before this and after void, I leave all my possessions as well as the title Lord black to my godson Harry Potter, he is to be emancipated and tested for powers and inheritance. Now Harry, not is all as it seems, look closely at those you trust and those you don't, I have left a letter for you within my personal vault. Remember these words; the past may play more in the future. Now Harry, go to the Potter family Vault, and the 'extra vault'. Before I go Harry I love you, and hope for your future. Goodbye. _

Harry stared sadly as the Sirius figure sunk back into the golden basin, questions flying around his head. He wondered what he meant 'look closely at those you trust and those you don't', did it mean his enemies could be trusted and not his friends? He was brought out of his thoughts by his goblin company clearing their throats repeatedly.

"Mr Potter as Mr Blacks wishes you have been scheduled for an inheritance and power test in five minutes." Griphook said rather sadly or that's what Harry thought. Harry stood for the five minutes in thought, what will the inheritance test say? What powers will I have? What was the extra vault? Will I be part something cool? Or just human?

When he was once again brought out of his thoughts by his goblin company, who were pointing towards the door which was plated in gold. Harry assed the door cautiously as he walked towards it, he was stunned at the art work on the door; showing battles upon battles.

As he entered he was disappointed by the lack of grandness the rest of the bank had shown. The room was bare except a piece of metal bolted to the wall completely which was completely empty. Harry walked towards the metal, as soon as he got a metre within it words started to fill the metal, faster and faster the words appeared until the metal was full. Harry looked closely; it looked like gibberish to him, as if the room sensed his confusion a piece of parchment materialised on the floor underneath the metal plaque. Harry bent to retrieve the parchment, but when his hand touched the parchment, he felt a pricking sensation on his palm and more writing added to the list harry signed this was going to take a while. He left the room frowning at the parchment; it wasn't very long or very short at least. As he walked into the room he was quickly ushered into a large plush chair. As harry got comfortable he read:

**Harry James Potter**

**Age-15**

**Gender-Male**

**Being-Elf and Dwarf**

_**Treatable wounds-**_

**Malnourishment**

**Magic core-85% block**

**Dwarf appearance-blocked**

**Elf appearance-blocked**

**Dwarf magic-block**

**Elf magic-block**

**Animagus (grim, hell hound)-blocked**

**Horcrux-blocking intellect**

**Force weak curse**

_**Abilities-**_

**Magic (900/1000) magic potential (1000/1000)**

**Animagus (Grim, Hell Hound)**

**Shadow elemental**

_**Dwarf magic-**_

**Black smith magic**

**Engineering magic**

**Transfiguration magic**

**Ore/metals/ sensing**

**Enchanting magic**

**Thunder element**

_**Elf magic-**_

**Hunting magic**

**Time magic**

**Magical woods sensing**

**Enchanting magic**

**Lightning element**

_**Potential lords and heirs-**_

**(Dwarf)Potter**

**(Elf)Black**

**Dwarf royalty (no name listed)**

**Elf royalty (no name listed)**

**(Greek God)Morpheus**

**(Dwarf/elf)Merlin the enchanter**

Harry stared shocked at the paper in his hands; he could be the most powerful person in the world! He could help all those he cares about, he could defeat Voldermort. He didn't even notice when Griphook asked for the paper, but he just instead gave it to him stiffly.

What brought him out of his thoughts this time was Griphook's gasp. He chuckled at the goblins expression, he mouth making a perfect O. Once Griphook snapped out of his daze he started rambling on about the next Merlin and about the most powerful person in the world.

"Lord Potter may I say Gringotts would love to help with healing your ailments and finding the perpetrator. And may I welcome you to the life of an adult wizard, "Griphook said with a bow.

"None of that Lord stuff Griphook we are friends are we not?" Harry questioned.

"Of course my lo...harry shall you be off to the infirmary? Or will you got that poor excuse of a healing facility, _St. Mungos,_" he spat the last words.

"I'd like to stay here if you don't mind, I don't exactly trust the wizarding world at the moment," Harry stated.

"Of course harry," Griphook said excitedly.

**1 week later-**

"Harry would you like to see your vaults?" questioned Griphook.

"I would like that, that is if you would come as well?" harry asked.

Griphook nodded and followed harry into the hall. He swore harry knew these halls like a goblin, the way he went around. He looked over the young human; he had become to think of as a friend, He had become taller but not by much, and he had filled out more leaving him lean except his arms which were more muscled much like how the dwarves were meant to look like. His hair had lengthened to shoulder length and his face had aged ten years it seemed.

Once they reached the mine cart Harry was practically jumping with excitement he hadn't been to his family vault yet in his week there. Harry couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy as the cart ran down the tracks straight down to the lowest depths of gringotts. He jumped from the cart straight to the platform, and ran to the door like a like a six-year-old on Christmas, he had learned to open the door to his family vaults out of excitement. As he held his hand in the groove he was met by a jolt of magic and a cloud of dust as the door opened. His jaw dropped to the floor, he had hoped to find a book of his history or anything but what he found was more. He walked in to a literal treasure mine, maps hung on every wall, books piled hazardly around the room, grand weapons on stands cluttered the room even more. And every other inch of flooring filled with galleons, sickles and knuts. In Harry's mind the first thing he saw was the map of Hogwarts, he quickly shuffled in through the pile of things to it. The map showed all the grounds and was enchanted exactly like the marauders map. Except it showed another part harry wasn't sure of. It was labelled as dwarf mine/compound and empire yet he hadn't seen it. Harry decided that's where he is going, and go he would.

**1 day later-**

Harry had been dropped at hogsmead by Griphook, he decided to hike to the point and go on from there, for sake of security, he hadn't expected much maybe a fort but not the hole in the ground he had found, as he looked through the hole and hoped there was nothing dangerous down there. He closed his and then he just jumped.

A/N-** ok I fixed the abilities list, and Morpheus was in there because harry needed power, as it happens Merlin wasn't exactly powerful but knowledgeable, all the Greek gods do exist in the story, they probably won't be in it too much if at all. Grims and hellhounds are two different animals, both because of his ancestry, hellhound he got as he is a shadow elemental. Please review, this is my first fanfiction, please review with constructive criticism; I hope to have a new chapter every week. Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Enchanters adventure-

Chapter two-

Harry was sent tumbling down the hole into complete darkness, the smooth rock of the tunnel slowly levelling out in to a walk way. Harry stared into the darkness as he lifted himself from the ground, he could hear talking from the room ahead of him, he gulped he wasn't expecting a confrontation.

Harry quietly walked into that very room, his jaw dropped the room was extravagant large marble statues of dwarves lined the walls; the floor was of obsidian so smooth it looked like water. And the ceiling; it was so high it was shrouded in shadows. At the very end of the room sat the tallest of the statues, it looked like a god, harry shifted uncomfortably under its gaze. Harry looked at the statue dumbly as it started stroking its beard in a way reminiscent of Dumbledore.

"Who dares defile this land, the land of the greatest of the dwarves?! How dare thee even enter this land?" The statues voice shattered the silence.

"I-I Harry Potter, heir of the Dwarves and Elvin royalty, Morpheus and Merlin the enchanter, and finally of the black and potter family," he finished with a bow.

The statue frowned slightly at this predicament, an elf and a dwarf? Unthinkable, they hunted each other to extinction. And Morpheus? Merlin? If this 'Harry Potter' is saying the truth he could bring the dwarf race back to its former glory. His frown intensified there were no more dwarves for him to rule, and all because of the elves. And this kid before him was also part elf. He would be powerful and he knew it, perfect! He mentally cheered, though he didn't show it he was incredibly happy about this 'Harry Potter'.

Meanwhile harry stood there nervously hoping the statue would grant him passage, he hoped to be able to go through, it was a new hope, a new future for him. His thoughts cracked under the pressure of the statues voice, bringing him back to the present time.

"You may move along young master Mithrilblade, but you must learn from the scroll of knowledge to be proper and polite before I grant you access to the rest of the facilities." The Statue smirked inwardly if he survived he would be the leader of the non-existent dwarves.

Harry nodded respectfully to the statue, and walked towards the magically forming oak door. Harry stared entranced at the beauty of the door, many carvings of dwarves in workshops melting and shaping metals. The door opened as if getting impatient.

"Get in there Boy, you don't have all day!" Barked the statue.

Harry timidly said an apology then walked through the door into a long stone hallway. The door to his immediate right opened with an eerie creak of aged wood. Inside the room laid a scroll, lightly glowing gold, on an almost molten silver pedestal which swirled between shapes. Harry slowly shuffled towards the scroll, holding his hand towards it, as soon as his hand touched the yellowing parchment, pain filled his head, he could feel the knowledge fill his head and the useless knowledge he knew leave his, he screamed as his head felt like it was about to explode. As fast as it started it ended he lay lying on the stone floor panting as he regained his breath." That was more than just proper and politeness, the old coot lied to me," he grumbled. He stumbled to his feet, stretching his muscles as he left the room.

Harry carefully led himself into the long hall, his eyes travelling from door to door, each one of different material and design. The one immediately across from him slammed open as if it got too excited. Harry this time, more carefully, walked into the room to find, a mirror, harry stared in shock he knew this mirror! How did they get it? A vision flashed before his eyes of dwarves crafting the very mirror. Comprehension dawned on his face; this place must be connected to Hogwarts. He slowly walked over to the mirror in awe it looked exactly the same, not a scratch, not even an imperfection in the metal.

Harry watched in fascination as the mirror blurred just to show the same image, harry frowned lightly at that. Didn't he want a family? No, he wanted to be just Harry. He couldn't help his family was gone, so he would move on, for the future. Just as he was finished with his thoughts, he was brought to the ground in searing pain, it felt as though his bones in his legs were growing, he sighed tiredly as the pain vanished quickly, he realised this was going to be a long day.

He moved on to the next room to reveal a spectacular golden wolf sitting on a podium of pure white marble. It opened its mouth and a scroll rolled out. Harry looked curiously at the scroll; he hesitantly reached the scroll, remembering what happened the last time he found a scroll. As his hand touched the scroll he was disappointed at the lack of any spectacular events. He cautiously unrolled the scroll, the ancient parchment frail with age, looked ready to crumble. It opened to show a very similar list, harry sighed as he read;

**Name: Hadrian Orion James Black Potter**

**Parents: Lillian Potter nee, Evans**

**James Potter**

**Sirius Black**

**Dwarf power rating- **

**Mining- 9/10**

**Black smith- 9/10**

**Engineering- 10/10**

**Transfiguration- 9/10**

**Enchanting- 9/10**

**Animal transformer- Grim**

**Element- Thunder **

**Name illegally changed by: Albus Dumbledore to: Harry James Potter**

**Blood adopted by: Sirius Black**

Harry gasped at the list, Sirius was my father? My name is Hadrian? And all these power ratings? 'I can't be normal can I?' Harry thought bitterly, shoving the list in his pocket. Just as harry was leaving his was once more brought to the ground in pain, his torso felt like it was being bashed by a hippogriff repeatedly.

As the pain faded he felt himself over knowing, there wouldn't be but just as a precaution, realization spread like wild fire over his face, these were tests for each gift.

The next hour was spent with harry working his way through all the rooms, eleven in total. All having different effects to harry all unlocking different aspects of himself. In the end harry left the corridor to the entrance room, taller more muscled, a clearer mind and sharper vision. He stretched his muscles as he glared at the statue, who chuckled at the young man before him.

"I see you survived," It sated non-chalantly.

"No thanks to you, you could've told me there'd be pain," Harry scowled.

"Would you have done it if there was pain involved?" questioned the statue.

"No, I guess not," Harry mumbled.

"Well that's settled, now boy enlighten this old man your name, I've forgotten already," he smiled sheepishly.

"How 'bout this, I'll tell you mine then you'll tell me yours," the statue nodded affirmation, "Hadrian Orion James Black Potter."

The statue nodded, digesting the information." Lord Ironshot, guardian of the Dwarves Empire and mines."

Harry nodded in return, staring up at the statue, he looked closely at it, the statue was made of pure stone, carved extraordinarily with black diamond eyes which shined with a millennia of knowledge.

Meanwhile lord Ironshot started getting impatient, waiting for the new lord to talk or do something. "Hurry up and say something!" He barked, getting a little too impatient.

"I need to train, to build a weapon or something, but most of all I need help, will you help me?" Harry suddenly spoke up.

The elderly statue stared down at the young lord, eyeing him cautiously, thinking could he actually help him? Was it worth helping him? The statue looked sown and nodded at the lord. "As long as you do one thing," he said wearily.

"Anything!" Harry exclaimed.

The statue sighed," You have to take my teachings seriously, I wasn't a master black smith in my day for nothing you know."

Harry nodded eagerly, jumping for joy as the statue said those words. He would learn something useful, something as a potential weapon. He stared at the statue in anticipation, how long until he could start learning? What would he learn? How would he learn? How long would it take? His thoughts were cut short when lord Ironshot spoke," We will start tomorrow, but there is one more test you must go through."

Harry frowned, another test. Hadn't he done enough? Harry was led through a silver door which appeared next to the oaken one. This one was a plain silver door, which had no decoration whatsoever. He hesitantly went through the door, which led to a door completely bare except for a table, which stood in the middle of the room. Upon the table sat a wooden box, one meter long and two inches wide.

Harry walked towards the table, and gingerly opened the wooden box. He gasped inside sat seven rings and a long thin metal wand, the wand had a dragon scale pattern upon it, in the end sat what looked like a tooth. The rings all intricately designed, in different materials from silver to gold, to mithril.

A note formed upon the contents, it simply read; 'wear each ring then hold the wand'.

Harry followed the instructions, first slipping on a black ring, which upon it was web design, he felt a rush of power and knowledge enter his system, he realized this was going to be another long hour. Next he slipped a golden ring which was formed by to rings curling together, another rush of magic knowledge he was slipping a pure white plain ring on his finger. After slipping on the other four rings, which were all accompanied by power and knowledge rushes, he gently pulled the wand from the box, and gently held it in his right hand, what accompanied made Harry jump, the whole room went alight with several different shades of silver, green, white and gray.

After several minutes of the sparks flying around the room harry left, wand still clutched tightly in his hand, to talk to his new mentor.

"Lord what do these mean?" Harry said waving his right hand in the air, showing the statue his rings and wand.

The statue chuckled at the young lords' antics, "Lord, It means a sign of your powers; it is an extreme respect among the dwarves to have rings to pronounce your power."

Harry stared at his rings, each one gleaming with an unseen light source. He smiled at them all individually, all masterfully made. An uneasiness settled over harry, at the sight of the black ring and the shaggy dog looking up at him, he knew what it meant, it was his Animagus, which was formed after Sirius' form.

Harry smiled sadly at the ring and his face brightened as the statue spoke,"You may move on to your rightful land my lord, I hope to see you soon," he finished sitting back in his chair.

Harry walked to the five meter tall oak doors, and gently pushed open the doors and his jaw dropped.

A/N-** There it is a new chapter before time. Dwarven abilities list. I added a little twist, Sirius a father ha! please review, constructive criticism please. Enjoy! **


End file.
